Shugo Chara After Story
by AznAnimeFreak4life
Summary: Amu's life is changing rapidly.Everyone around her was changing.Amu knows this,she wants to change too, she wants to embrace a new chapter of her life!But what Amu doesn't know,is that a lone cat may stick around and help her unlock that new chapter! R&R!


**Chapter 1. ~ For you I'd do Anything**

**Summary: For starters this is the continuation of the Manga. After the Yuu and Yuukari's wedding, Amu is just sitting on a bench in front of the chapel waiting for her family. When Yuukari, Yuu's new bride [cute xDD], came over to check on her. I watched the Anime and absolutely loved it, but the manga ending was much better, such a cliffhanger though :P**

"Hey, Amu what's with the sullen face…?" Asked Yuukari curiously.

Startled Amu looked up to see the face of Yuukari, which was all sparkly from the glitter and make-up she wore. "Oh Yuukari San, I'm not sad or anything…well just a little down."

"Oh Amu, for god's sake be happy, I mean you were lucky enough to catch the bouquet!"

Amu looked down at the bouquet by her side next to the eggs of her charas who had finally come back to her. "Oh yeah… right… the bouquet." Amu blushed a little.

Yuukari stared down at Amu's blushing face, she smirked a little, "Oooh… you know… one day when you're old enough to get married, I wonder who you'll end up with Tadase Kun or Ikuto Kun… hmm? Yuukari chuckled to herself.

Amu blushing said in an embarrassed tone, "Udasai…" [Means: Shut up]

"Aww don't worry, I'm just kidding… anyways, I have to go, Yuu's waiting for me, hope to see you at the reception!"

Amu, still blushing, smiled awkwardly and waved bye. Amu's senses quickly heightened, for she sensed a presence near her. Before she could yell, Ikuto quickly wrapped his left hand over Amu's mouth.

"Calm down… it's just me… "Ikuto said in a reassuring voice.

"Oh… Ikuto, for a second there I thought you were a H-h-he, IKUTO! What are you doing here!" Amu shrieked, then since it was Ikuto, she blushed tomato red.

"Hmm… just wanted to see you… "Ikuto smiled then sat down next to Amu.

"Fine!" Amu said. She then started searching Ikuto top to bottom, looking for any signs of him playing around. Reassured, she sighed in relief.

After taking notice of Amu's sigh, Ikuto quickly smirked. "Hoy, Amu?"

"Yea?"

"Why are you checking me out?" Ikuto started chuckling to himself.

"Udasai!" After saying that, Amu let out a quick "Humph" then before she could say anything else she saw a folded piece of paper in Ikuto's left pocket.

"Nee, Ikuto… what's that piece of paper doing there?" Amu said in an emotionless voice, even though she was anxious to know. She pointed a finger towards the document.

Ikuto looked down to where Amu was pointing to his left hand pocket. "Ah, this?" He then pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to Amu. "I've been meaning to show this to you." Ikuto said with thoughtful eyes.

Blushing, Amu took the paper with a questioned look on her face. Ikuto reassured her that there was nothing wrong and to just read it. Amu finally looked down at the document and started reading. She gasped. _**This is a college admission letter!**_

Amu's eyes quickly filled with tears, she couldn't believe it. Ikuto, after hearing him say stuff about searching for his father and even joining a world traveling orchestra to look for his father and to express his love of music around the world, has given it all up just to go to a University? But what Amu wanted to know was for what reason did he gave it all up for?

Amu looked up at Ikuto; her golden pupils met his adoring midnight blue gaze. Sniffling and still blushing, Amu spurted out the words "Ikuto… w-w-why… d-d-did you give u-u-up the chance of a lifetime to s-s-stay here in Japan… when you c-c-could be searching for your father?

Ikuto just smiled, he scooted closer to Amu, Amu was getting nervous. "Hey, Ikuto don't try anything… don't get to close kay?"

Ikuto couldn't help it any longer; he got closer to Amu and whispered in her ear… "Amu… it was for you… I did it all for you and only you…

Amu bursted into a scarlet blush, but tears quickly refilled her eyes. She leaned in onto Ikuto and Ikuto hugged her back. So many things were going through Amu's head, but one things for sure, she was glad that Ikuto didn't leave her, she won't be alone.

After crying for about five or so minutes, Amu realized that Ikuto was hugging her. Amu decided to give Ikuto a hug back. Ikuto was surprised, but glad. "Hey Amu…"

"What Ikuto?" Muffled Amu.

"I Love You ;)"

Amu blushed so hard that Ikuto could practically feel the heat of her face to his chest.

"Ikuto…" Amu looked up at him.

"What Amu Koi?" Ikuto smirked.

"Shut up…" Amu said teasingly.

Ikuto pretended to be hurt. "Oh, Amu… how heartless." But just as Ikuto was about to do something that most of us would like to see happen, he releases his grip on Amu and stood up, realizing his cell was vibrating. He got a text from Utau.

**The text said:**

** Hey Ikuto, you and Amu are late for the reception… oh and tell Amu she's coming with you, her parents say it's okay. ~Utau 3 P.s Come talk to me later ;)**

"Hey, Ikuto, is everything alright?" Amu asked while getting up. She stared up at Ikuto and met his [Sexayy] gaze.

"Amu, we're late for the reception, c'mon it's just two blocks up ahead, we'll just walk." Ikuto said nervously, but quickly calmed down then he started walking forward.

"Ok…" Amu knew something wasn't right, but she wasn't going to do anything that may provoke him into thinking that she cares for him, even though she knows she does. After some thought Amu quickly gathered up her belonging and rushed after Ikuto.

**The End, for now ;) Up next "I'm Happy for you…" Oh and please rate/review! Shugo Chara was the anime to inspire me to draw again, so this means a lot to me! ^ ^ W/3 ~AznAnimeFreak4Life**


End file.
